Wireless networking is well known in the art. Today, many wireless network systems are designed such that all transmission data applications concurrently utilize the same wireless local area network (WLAN). In doing so, wireless network systems are confronted with similar problems related to network security, quality of service (QoS), overhead of separating data for each transmission data application, monitoring and controlling usage for each transmission data application, and allocating resources for each transmission data application.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a wireless networking strategy that enables each type of transmission data to be dynamically and automatically disassociated from one WLAN and dynamically associated with a different WLAN when needed.